oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrong Side of the Bed
Wrong Side of the Bed is the 13th episode of Season 1 and was remade as the 31st episode for Season 6 under the title Bad Luck Day. Oggy becomes afraid of bad luck when he finds out that today is Friday the 13th. Plot In the morning, an alarm clock wakes Oggy up from his sleep, as he tried to stop the alarm, Dee Dee kicks the clock and switches with a cactus which stings him hard while the cockroaches escape with laughter. Oggy checks his calendar, he finds out in shock that today is Friday the 13th, a day of bad luck. The cockroaches took full advantage of Oggy’s superstition, like making the mirror cracked, and sabotaging Oggy during his tarot fortune. After that, Oggy takes every lucky item he has, but when he tried to look for his lucky horseshoe, the cockroaches switched it with a magnet painted as a horseshoe, causing every metal object in the house coming after him to the toilet, and was then flushed down the drain by Joey and Marky. As Oggy found out the horseshoe he has was a magnet, he throws it away without knowing it came back like a boomerang, along with electronic appliances attracted. Crashed into the storage under the stairs, Oggy was spilled with black paint, and the cockroaches laughed at him. But the laughter grew silent as they see Oggy, whose now a black cat after being spilled by paint, Marky shows Joey and Dee Dee a picture, shocking both that a black cat can cause bad luck just bypassing them. This causes nightmares for Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee, as they ran away in fear. Oggy, coming out of the storage, saw that he became a black cat, give a grin and walks after them, just as the toilet came falling. As the cockroaches run for their lives, the kitchen appliances exploded and the floor cracked just as black Oggy went by. In the living room, the cockroaches hide under the couch, and laughed as black Oggy went passed them, but were shocked as random things start falling, from a closet to a bus, then a ship, to falling UFOs, and the Moon crashing to the Earth's surface and the episode ends. Trivia * This episode shows Oggy's fear of bad luck. * The back Oggy's good luck shirt shows a 4-leafed clover, which is referring to the Irish plant used to bring good luck on St. Patrick's Day. * The title card for the original episode showed words which are shown to be wavy, with lightning in the background. It's remake episode, Bad Luck Day, has a shadow of a black cat walking on the floor, a horseshoe hanging from a nail in the wall, a broken window, & a calendar saying Ven 13 Fri. References * The episode's original title is a reference to the idiom "wrong side of the bed", which is a idiom referring to someone in a bad mood or angry. Gallery Wrong Side of the Bed 1.png Wrong Side of the Bed 2.png Wrong Side of the Bed 5.png Wrong Side of the Bed 3.png Wrong Side of the Bed 4.png Bad Luck Day 1.png|Oggy realizes that today is Friday the 13th. Bad Luck Day 2.png|Oggy accidentally breaking a mirror. Bad Luck Day 5.png Bad Luck Day 3.png|A disguised Dee Dee appears in Oggy's crystal ball. Bad Luck Day 4.png|Oggy slowly creeping through the hallways in hopes of avoiding bad luck. Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)